


Connor in the Hot Seat

by henry_amargosa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Protective Siblings, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_amargosa/pseuds/henry_amargosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's siblings have a message for Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor in the Hot Seat

“Well don’t you look like the cat that got the cream,” Brandon said as he tromped into the kitchen. The rest of the family was already chowing down around the table, enjoying a big Saturday breakfast.

“What the heck are you talking about?” Mariana asked, tilting her head.

“Jude here looks pretty happy,” Brandon replied. “I just wanted to know what’s got him smiling so much.”

Everyone turned to look at the youngest Adams Foster. He was indeed smiling, though his grin wilted slightly under the rest of the family’s scrutiny.

“Oh, well, um,” he stumbled, “Connor and I are going to the skate park later to hang out. I was just excited about that. I’ve never been on a skateboard before.”

“Ohh, so this is like a date,” Stef said, shooting Lena a look. Mariana put a hand in front of her mouth to block her sudden smile, but Jude only turned a deep shade of red and muttered, “I guess.”

“Just make sure to take some safety gear, sweetie, okay? Jesus should have some old stuff that will fit you,” Lena said as she and Stef put their plates in the sink.

Jude was already scurrying from the room, and tossed a half-hearted “yeah” over his shoulders before bolting upstairs.

“We’re going to the farmer’s market down the street, okay guys?” Stef said as she and Lena slipped on some shoes. “Can someone remind Jude that it’s his day to clean up from breakfast?”

“Uh-huh. Have fun,” Callie said as their moms departed. Left alone, the four oldest Adams Fosters kids shot looks at one another. “Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Brandon asked, and they all leaned in.

***

A couple of hours later, Connor knocked on the Adams Foster’s door, skateboard in hand. He had been skating for years, and was excited to show off a little for Jude, especially this sweet trick he had just learned, even though he would never admit that. After a few moments, Jude opened the door. His forearms were soaked and his clothes had flecks of water all over them.

“Hey Con,” he said, opening the door wide. “Come on in. I just have to go change real fast, I forgot I had to clean up from breakfast and now I’m all dirty.”

“Okay,” Connor replied, turning toward the living room. “I’ll wait in here.”

“Great, I’ll be back in like three minutes, promise!” Jude ran up the stairs skipping some as he went.

Connor had just settled into one of the chairs when he was startled by Brandon, whom he hadn’t noticed on the couch reading a newspaper.

“Hello, Connor,” Brandon said, his voice steady and muted as he folded the paper beside him. He stared at his brother’s boyfriend blankly.

“Oh, hey Brandon. I didn’t see you there.”

“So how is your weekend going, Connor?” Brandon asked, his face remaining expressionless.

“Uh, fine. How about you?”

“Oh, just great, yeah, thanks,” Brandon said. “Hey listen, I wanted to talk about something while you’re here.” Brandon stood and moved around to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Connor, who sank back in his chair nervously.

“Okay,” he said quietly.

“It’s about you and Jude. I hear you’re boyfriends now, and I think that’s really great, I do. I’m glad Jude found someone that he thinks is good enough for him,” Brandon said. Connor’s stomach started twisting a little, but he refused to look away from the older boy. “We just wanted to let you know that if you ever hurt Jude, like even a little, we will come after you.”

Connor frowned. “Wait, who is we?”

“Oh, he meant me,” said Callie from the side of Connor’s chair. He had been so focused on Brandon that he hadn’t noticed her come in from the kitchen to the right. He leaned his body to the left of the chair to stare up at Jude’s sister, who was shooting him a pretty intimidating glare.

“And us,” said Jesus, seemingly inches away from Connor’s left ear. Startled once again, Connor turned and noticed Jesus and Mariana standing on the other side of the chair, arms crossed.

“Heh heh,” Connor laughed nervously.

“You said it,” said Mariana, leaning in. “If you’re mean to Jude or hurt his little unicorn feelings, I swear I will bust a move on your butt so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

“And I’m on the wrestling team, so you better believe I can take you down,” Jesus said. Connor could swear the twin was flexing his arm muscles. Brandon broke in as well: “You would be surprised what I can do with some piano wire and duct tap, man.” The oldest Adams Foster cracked his knuckles, one by one, and Connor gulped lightly.

“Connor, did you know I was in juvie before I came here?” asked Callie softly. When he looked over at her, she had her head tilted at an odd angle that somehow amplified her scariness. “Well, let me tell you Connor, I saw some things in there that would make you vomit. And I learned a few things, too. Like how to break someone’s arm in five seconds. Ho ho, Connor, you wouldn’t believe how much blood that can draw.”

Connor sunk down into the chair as far as he could to escape Jude’s apparently vicious family. He glanced around the gang one more time before speaking up, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay, I got it, no hurting Jude.” Seemingly satisfied, the siblings started pulling back. “Not like I was planning to anyway,” Connor muttered to himself.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” shouted Mariana, sticking her face right up against Connor’s. He stared at a spot on the wall in response. “Umm, nothing, just, I don’t want to hurt Jude,” he said steadfastly.

Mariana kept up her death glare for a few seconds. “Okay then,” she said sweetly before standing up straight.

Suddenly, Jude hollered from the top of the stairs. “I’ll be right down!”

Mariana, Jesus and Callie walked back through the door into the kitchen, while Brandon returned to the couch and picked up the newspaper again. Connor sat absolutely still for a minute, not daring to move until he heard Jude pop down the stairs.

“Ready, Connor?” he said from the foyer. Connor nodded slightly and stood, grabbing his skateboard. As they walked out, Jude was saying something about Jesus lending him some safety gear, and Connor grunted in response. Jude walked out the door ahead of him, and when they were walking across the yard toward the skate park, Connor looked back toward the house. He saw all four of Jude’s siblings gathered at the living room window, staring at him. Brandon, Callie and Jesus pointed their index and middle fingers at their eye and then at him, an unmistakable “we are watching” signal, while Mariana simply slid her finger across her throat in a slashing motion. Connor slid his jaw back and forth with worry.

“Hey Con, are you ready? Did you forget something?” Jude asked.

Connor glanced at Jude, then turned back to the Adams Foster house, but he was disturbed to find the windows were empty.

“You said you have kneed pads and elbow pads and a helmet, right?” Connor asked.

“Yeah,” Jude replied. “Why, are you afraid I’ll get hurt?”

“Yup,” Connor said, giving the house one last glance before turning back to his boyfriend. “I definitely don’t want you getting hurt.”


End file.
